Hokuto no Ken 4
March 29, 1991 |genre = RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Family Computer |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Controller }} is the fourth Hokuto no Ken video game released by Toei Animation and developed by Shouei System for the Family Computer, released on March 29, 1991. It is second of three role playing games based on the series produced by Toei, following the previous game in the series. The story takes place in the 21st century, several years after the conclusion of the original, in which a new generation of martial artists seeks to follow the foot-steps of Kenshiro and his rivals, and save from its third dark age. The game's story was written by Hiroshi Toda, who wrote episodes of the Hokuto no Ken anime series, and supervised by original author Buronson. Story The world was engulfed in darkness for the third time sometime during the 21st century. With the engulfment of darkness came the spread of evil and with the spread of evil, order collapsed, and a dark age where only might makes right returned. Kenshiro, the master of Hokuto Shin Ken and man once known as the Savior of Century's End, is nowhere to be found for some reason. However, there's a young man who now follows the path of a martial artist... Characters Protagonists : * - A descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. A young martial artist who seeks to become the next Hokuto Shin Ken successor. Name given by the player. : * - A talented young man who befriends the Hero, he belongs to a clan that serves the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. : * - A young warrior who zealously pursues the path of Hokuto Shin Ken alongside the hero. : * - The son of the late Raoh, the Conqueror of Century's End. : * - The successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, a young who lives by the Star of Justice. : * - The successor of Nanto Hakurō Ken, a young who lives by the Star of Benevolence. : * - A mysterious warrior who has mastered Gento Kō Ken. He is actually the son of Falco and Myū. Allies : * Kenshirō * Rihaku * Asuka : * Kuroyasha * Bat * Lin * Lui * Kokuō Villagers * The Hero's Mother * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * Ura Nanto Roku Sei : * : * : * : * : * * Ura Nanto Goshasei : * * , , , and Warriors of the Ura Nanto : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Gento Ryū Ken : * : * : * : * : * : * The Army of Maten-ō : * : * Haken-ō : * Other villains : * - A former member of Jagi's biker gang who was taught some basic techniques from the fallen Hokuto brother. As such, Dekan's skill is above ordinary thugs and average martial artists, ruling over the town of Monpasa with an ironfist. Dekan is eventually killed by the hero, a true Hokuto practitioner. : * : * List of Ōgi The special techniques in the game are called and are classified in the following categories. * - Techniques used to damage the enemy. * - Techniques used to lower the enemy's offense or defense, along with other stats. * - Techniques used to heal or cure an ally, as well oneself Hero Ryuudo, Ryu Kazemaru, Kuroyasha Rugyi Jingi Missyu Bugs *The Hero is allowed to be given a four character name in hiragana when starting a new game, with the exception of , which is reserved for a different party member. However, instead of displaying a proper error message, it will return the out of context text . * When the player enters and leave the Weapon Shop in Madōtown, the party will inexplicably be transported to the front of the training ground in Mesaia. Thankfully, this is only a minor inconvenience, as Kokuoh can be used to warp back to previously visited villages. Errata * Dekan refers to Jagi as ジャキ instead of the correct ジャギ. * Shoki's name is spelled ショーキ instead of the proper ショウキ. This is reflected by the name that was given to his hometown (リブショーキ). External Links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/nes/home/567473.html Hokuto no Ken 4] at GameFAQs *[http://hokuto.khaotic.info/hokuto4/index.htm Hokuto no Ken 4] at Shura no Kuni *[http://www.geocities.jp/hokuaniken/sakuhin/game/hk4/hokuto4-top.html Hokuto no Ken 4] at Hokuto Site *Hokuto no Ken 4 fan translation wiki Category:Video games